


Just Another Day in the Life of the Marauders

by SteamingCupofTea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamingCupofTea/pseuds/SteamingCupofTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Sirius, and Peter decide to get drunk during their seventh year and silliness occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day in the Life of the Marauders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnOverratedStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOverratedStory/gifts).



“Okay, hold up thur, Evans. Either I’m _really_ drunk, or you’re speaking in Russian,” Sirius slurred with a stupid smile on his face, followed by a soft hiccup.

 

Rolling her eyes and picking up the empty bottle of fire whiskey by Sirius’s feet, she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. “I haven’t spoken a word of Russian in my life, so that must mean you’re absolutely smashed, you idiot,” she said, looking over at Peter, who was passed out in the grass beside Sirius, snoring softly.

 

Sirius nodded slowly and looked around, squinting slightly. “This isn’t the common room,” he said suddenly, as though he was just realizing it.

 

“Nice observation, Black. James, Peter, and yourself decided to have a party out on the grounds by the lake, and I guess you all got too drunk to remember to go inside by curfew,” Lily snorted, sitting down on the ground beside him.

 

“Whur’s Moony? Why issn’t he here?”

 

“I was the intelligent one of the group and decided to stay back and study for tomorrow’s test in Potions,” the man in question said, pulling a stag by the antler over to the other three. “Now who the hell let James change while he was drunk?”

 

Sirius looked at the deer that flopped down beside him with a snort and began cackling hysterically. “Pr-Prongs told us t’dare him t-to do it. He s-said that he w-would turn back af-after he ran around th-the lake,” he breathed out between laughs, pointing at the stag.

            

 

The werewolf shook his head and plopped down beside the girl on the grass. “That’s a good question. Merlin, we’re supposed to be going into the real world in a couple months and these morons are getting drunk off the arses on fire whiskey and playing truth or dare,” he said with a small chuckle.

 

Lily giggled and nodded, scooting over so she could pat the stag’s head lightly. “Potter, you git, you’re lucky I love you.”

 

“ _Liiiiiiiiily_ , dn’t you lurve me, too?” Sirius whined, throwing an arm around James’s back and looking at her with big puppy-dog eyes and his bottom lip protruding.

 

“Sure, Sirius, I love you, too,” she sighed, rolling her eyes lightly.

 

Sirius grinned widely and leaned over, placing a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “I told you she lurved me, Prongs,” he smiled, poking the stag’s nose, making him snort again and glare at the boy.

 

Remus shook his head and sighed, moving himself backwards so he could lean against the tree. “Well, it’s after curfew, Peter’s passed out, and James is still a stag. Looks like we’re stuck out here until morning,” he sighed, putting his hands behind his head.

 

“Wouldn’t be the furst time we slept outside,” Sirius mumbled, his eyes now drooping slightly.

 

Lily sighed and shifted herself so her head was resting against James’s back. “At least it’s a clear night,” she said softly, yawning quietly. “Good night, guys.”

 

“G’night, Evans. Night, Moony,” Sirius said, laying down on his back in the grass.

 

“Good night, Lily. Good night, Padfoot.” Remus smiled, closing his eyes as he saw James rest his head down and shut his own eyes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am fully aware that this was probably butt, however it was written for my friend's birthday and we both needed some slightly cracky, fluffy, happy marauders. I know it's most likely a bit out of character, but I wrote it in an hour and this is the first true Harry Potter fanfiction I've written in a long while. I hope it made you giggle, though. ^-^


End file.
